


Хигума не напивается, хотя ему очень, очень хочется

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Romance Dawn (One Piece), Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: В оригинальной временной шкале Шанкс принял жестокое обращение Хигумы спокойно и с достоинством, сформировав необходимый характер Луффи на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но в этой временной шкале...
Kudos: 9





	Хигума не напивается, хотя ему очень, очень хочется

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Higuma Doesn't Get To Get Drunk, Even Though He Really, Really Wants To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255719) by [grainjew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainjew/pseuds/grainjew). 



Вечер у Хигумы был такой себе. Во-первых, в его убежище закончился алкоголь, поэтому они пошли в бар в Фуше, чтобы купить ещё. И что он там нашёл, кроме каких-то дерьмовых пиратов, которые посмели выпить всю выпивку! И этот рыжеволосый имел наглость предложить ему одну бутылку, как будто это было достаточно близко к тому количеству, в которое он мог выпить, чтобы преодолеть всю эту ерунду. Это приводило в бешенство!

И в довершение всего, когда он сообщил рыжему, _куда именно_ он может засунуть свою бутылку, его прервали.

— Зоро? — крикнул какой-то мальчишка, который пил сок у стойки, широко раскрыв глаза и паникуя. Это что, правда, ребёнок? Как будто его вечер мог стать еще хуже — и из всего он должен был иметь дело с _ребёнком_. — Нами? Усопп? Санджи? Чоппер? Робин? Фрэнки? Брук? Джинбей? Все! — он обвёл взглядом комнату, затем поднёс руку к голове. — Шляпа? — он указал на рыжеволосую голову. — Шляпа! — парень был уже на полпути к тому, чтобы встать, когда замер. — Минутку… _Шанкс_?

— …Луффи? — спросил рыжий, растерянно растягивая имя.

— Ха! — сказал мальчишка. Он потянул себя за щеки. — Значит, я в прошлом! — выражение его лица прояснилось, потому что, очевидно, это имело для него смысл, и он улыбнулся. — Шанкс! Эй, Шанкс, ты никогда не говорил мне, какой ты крутой!

— А? — спросил рыжий. — Подожди, да, конечно, я очень крут! Что значит, я не сказал тебе, какой я крутой?

Малыш скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился.

— Не могу с тобой разговаривать.

— Чего? — выражение лица рыжеволосого подняло его негодование до совершенно новых неслыханных высот.

Учитывая, что он даже не потрудился выглядеть раздраженным, когда Хигума угрожал ему, потребность Хигумы унизить его росла, как взлетали птицы, напуганные тигром. Бар без алкоголя и ребёнок, вызывающий больше реакции, чем бандит стоимостью в восемь миллионов?! Куда клонится эта деревня? Его вечер становился всё хуже и хуже! Он действительно думал, что здешние люди знают, что лучше не злить горных бандитов!

— Эй, Бенн! — сказал ребёнок, поворачиваясь на табурете лицом к безмятежно выглядящему мужчине с конским хвостом. — Я не могу говорить с Шанксом, потому что я ещё не превзошёл его, поэтому я не могу вернуться, чтобы вернуть шляпу, поэтому я собираюсь поговорить с тобой!

Мужчина медленно моргнул, его реакция была сдержанной, как будто он привык к подобным вещам.

— Хорошо, Луффи.

Почему его всё ещё все игнорируют? Если этот тощий маленький ребенок, перебивший рыжего, так взволновал его, то, может быть, Хигума должен был преследовать его всё это время. Ребёнок вёл себя так беззаботно среди пиратов! Паршивец просто напрашивался на смерть.

Но прежде чем Хигума успел пошевелиться, рыжеволосый уже навалился на него и зажал ему рот ладонью.

— Тс-с! Я хочу это услышать!

Хигума сопротивлялся, но рыжеволосый оказался на удивление сильным. Краем глаза он заметил, что остальные пираты тоже сдерживают его приспешников. Что за дерьмовый вечер. Дерьмовые пираты не имели права быть сильнее его людей. Прибегая к скрытным атакам. Ублюдки.

Тем временем малыш разглагольствовал, не сводя глаз с неподвижного мужчины с конским хвостом:

— Шанкс никогда не говорил мне, какой он крутой! Дедушка и Рейли, мне все рассказали. Но никак не Шанкс! — он схватил сундук с барной стойки, чтобы помахать ею, пока говорил. — Мне пришлось услышать от дедушки, что Шанкс — один из четырёх Императоров! Дедушки! Получать новости от _дедушки_ — отстой, он всегда пытается меня убить!

— Ну, я уверен, что у капитана были на то свои причины, — мягко сказал человек с конским хвостом. Но он неуверенно взглянул на рыжего.

— Император, говоришь? — пробормотал рыжий, всё ещё зажимая рукой рот Хигумы. То немногое, что Хигума мог разглядеть в его улыбке, было резким и возбуждённым и совершенно не походило на грубого идиота-пирата, каким он выглядел всего несколько минут назад. — А-а-а, давно не был в Новом Мире. Я так взволнован!

Обо всех этих терминах Хигума никогда не слышал. Пираты, буэ. Всё это время на океанской воде, должно быть, мешало их мозгам, пока они не начали придумывать слова. Избиение на суше пошло бы им на пользу. Вот если бы этот рыжий отпустил его…

— Луффи, ты сказал, что ты в прошлом…? — спросил человек с конским хвостом. И это, наконец, уместный вопрос.

— Ага! — ответил малыш. Его лицо осветилось улыбкой, где-то между радостной и тревожной. — Я из будущего, где я супер крут — хотя ещё не так крут, как Шанкс — и у меня супер крутая команда, и я собираюсь стать Королём Пиратов!

— Теперь ты… — медленно произнёс рыжий. Он крепко держал Хигуму, но слегка наклонился вперёд, чувствуя явный интерес. — А почему ты так говоришь, якорь?

Малыш свирепо нахмурился.

— Потому что я сделаю это! — он замолчал, сунул руку в коробку, которой жестикулировал, и очень осторожно отвернулся от рыжего. — Но я не могу с тобой разговаривать.

— Как грубо… — заскулил рыжий.

Малыш — по праву — проигнорировал его, откусывая кусочек Фрукта, который он вытащил из сундука. Почти сразу же он издал отвратительный звук «буэ».

— Фу, гадость!

— А-а-а-а-а! — крикнул рыжий прямо в ухо Хигуме. — Луффи, выплюнь немедленно! — он сделал шаг вперёд и ослабил хватку на Хигуме. — Это…

— О, потрясающе, это мой Дьявольский Фрукт! — сказал малыш. Он посмотрел на него. — Всё так же мерзко, как я и помнил! Интересно, откуда он взялся… — несмотря на отвращение, он тут же откусил еще кусочек.

Отлично, пират отвлёкся. Хигума высвободил руку… и тут же почувствовал, как рыжеволосый сжал его плечо, словно железо, останавливая его. Не сводя глаз с паренька, который дёргал за разные части тела, а потом отпустил их с тошнотворным щелчком, _какого чёрта_ , рыжий снова схватил Хигуму. Этот проклятый пират думал, что имеет право держать в плену горного бандита!

Мальчик пять раз повернул голову, делая штопор из шеи, а затем отпустил её и засмеялся, как демон, когда его шея с ослепительной скоростью вернулась на место. Хигума никогда раньше не видел Дьявольский Фрукт в действии. Это было ужасно. Парень улыбнулся гораздо шире, чем мог бы улыбнуться человеческий рот, и прислонился спиной к стойке.

— Так гораздо лучше! Теперь у меня есть всё, кроме моей шляпы и команды!

— Твоя шляпа, да?.. — пробормотал рыжий. Хигума был почти уверен, что он был единственным, кто слышал.

— Капитан, что с ним случилось? — спросила бармен. Она вытянула руку, как будто не была уверена, стоит ли трогать ребёнка или нет. Лично Хигума не понимал, зачем она спрашивает какого-то капитана пиратов. — С Луффи всё в порядке?

— Просто прекрасно! — сказал малыш, сияя.

— _Кроме того, что ты никогда больше не сможешь плавать_ , — угрожающе сказал рыжий. Бармен моргнула, а рыжий рассмеялся. — Но с ним всё будет в порядке, Макино. Это был резиновый фрукт, так что теперь он сделан из резины, и, по-видимому, он уже хорошо справляется с силой. Честно говоря, мы планировали продать Фрукт, если никто из команды не захочет его съесть, но, по-видимому, эта проблем решена.

— _Ши-ши-ши_ , — засмеялся ребёнок.

— Я всё равно не хотел быть резиновым, — прокомментировал пират позади Хигумы. — Хреново быть тобой, малыш! Вечный молот, и это даже не сила логии…

— Эй, веди себя прилично, ему едва исполнилось семь!

— Он чуть не выколол себе глаз раньше, он может это вынести. И кто-то должен сказать ему, что сила, которую он получил, практически бесполезна, чтобы оправдать его ожидания. Это не дрожь-дрожь фрукт.

Парнишка поднял голову с отсутствующим выражением лица.

— Но я всё ещё могу надрать тебе задницу.

Пираты разразились хохотом.

— Хм, — сказал тот, что с конским хвостом, когда бар немного успокоился. — Если ты каким-то образом пришёл из будущего, как ты говоришь… через сколько лет это будет?

— А какое это имеет значение? — парень опрокинул пустой стакан с соком себе в рот, как будто по волшебству появится еще больше, если он встряхнет его достаточно сильно. В первый раз за весь вечер Хигума почувствовал что-то вроде сочувствия, потому что именно так он и поступил сегодня вечером. Но, в отличие от него, парень этого заслуживал.

— Просто ответь ему, — сказала бармен, выхватывая стакан из его рук. — Знаешь, ты дал нашим гостям достаточно поводов для размышлений.

— Ну ладно, — сказал он. — Ну, если они здесь… — парень нахмурился и отсчитал три пальца. Потом он поднял глаза и пожал плечами. — Не знаю! Ещё немного.

— Луффи… — вздохнула она, улыбаясь.

— Я давно не выходил в море, а тут ещё два года с Рейли… — рыжий подпрыгнул, всё ещё крепко держа Хигуму. Мальчик пропустил это мимо ушей, потому что нахмурился, так сильно задумавшись, что его щёки покраснели. Хигума и представить себе не мог, что человек может быть таким тупым. — Макино, сколько мне сейчас лет?

— Тебе семь лет, Луффи.

Малыш нахмурился ещё сильнее. Наконец он крикнул:

— Это не помогает!

— Да-ха-ха, — рассмеялся рыжий. — Смилуйся над ребёнком. _Я_ ему верю!

— _Но почему?_ — спросил один из пиратов, единственный, кто ещё ел. — Капитан, знаю, что большую часть времени вы ведёте себя, как ребёнок, но…

Рыжеволосый пожал плечами, достаточно преувеличенно, чтобы Хигума это почувствовал.

— Видал и страннее!

— Я тоже! — с энтузиазмом сказал малыш. — Ру, ты должен отправиться на _небесный_ остров! Или, или, знаешь, что было круто? Там был целый _шоколадный город_ , где мы встретили Пудинг! Она пыталась убить нас, но Санджи говорит, что она помогла ему после этого, так что я думаю, что она в порядке!

 _Почему_ пираты кивали так, словно это доказывало, что парень говорит правду?

— Отлично, Луффи, ты путешествовал во времени, — хмыкнул один из пиратов, — и ты побывал на небесном острове и…

— Тоттленд, наверное, — вставил рыжий.

— То, что он сказал. Это всё значит, что в будущем у тебя будет команда? Какова твоя награда?

Парнишка сунул палец ему в нос.

— Полтора миллиарда! И, конечно, у меня есть команда, это самая потрясающая команда во всем мире!

Пират поперхнулся своим напитком. Хигума недоумевал, почему пираты так доверчивы.

— Ты только что сказал _«миллиард»_ , верно? — спросил ещё один пират, тот, что с отвратительно длинным носом. — Ты, должно быть, перепутал его с миллионом, малыш. Миллиард — это когда у него три набора нулей.

— Да, так много! — малыш выразительно кивнул. — Я тоже думал, что она снизилась, Ясопп! Но тут Брук увидел лишние нули. Видите ли, раньше было пятьсот миллионов, так что я запутался.

— Ты запутался, — решительно сказал длинноносый пират. — Эй, капитан, _вы уверены_ , что он это всё не выдумывает?

Рыжий наклонился к тому пирату, который всё ещё ел.

— Ру, думаешь, он всё выдумывает?

— Не знаю, капитан, — ответил пират. — Почему бы тебе не спросить его самого?

— _Я не могу_ , — пожаловался рыжий, — он _не разговаривает_ со мной, Ру.

— Тогда перестань дуться и попроси Бенна спросить его, — предложил длинноносый.

— Ла-а-адно, — заскулил рыжий. — Эй, Бенн, ты можешь…

— Я слышал в первый раз, капитан, — сказал человек с конским хвостом. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на потолок, а затем спросил: — Луффи, ты говоришь правду?

— Ну, конечно! — сказал ребёнок. Как будто любой ребёнок признался бы во лжи.

— Да-ха-ха, — рассмеялся рыжий, снова прямо в ухо Хигуме. — Вот тебе и ответ, Ясопп! — он навалился всем своим весом на плечи Хигумы, как будто забыл, что Хигума здесь, чтобы унизить его, и думал, что они все дружат. Пираты… но Хигума мог бы это использовать. — Эй, якорь, какие у тебя планы?

Парень проигнорировал рыжеволосого, неестественно широко раздвинув щёки.

Второй пират, тот, что играл роль переводчика, вздохнул.

— Луффи, какие у тебя планы?

— О! — парень ухмыльнулся. — Сначала я найду свою команду, а потом вернусь к избиению Кайдо и стану Королём пиратов! — затем он сделал паузу. — Подожди, нет, сначала я должен сделать так, чтобы мои братья были моими братьями! А то Эйс будет грустить. А потом я найду свою команду!

Переводчик с конским хвостом тщательно подбирал слова.

— А что, если ты единственный член экипажа, который вернулся вовремя?

Лично Хигума всё ещё хотел знать, почему они вообще верят во всю эту чушь «из будущего». Очевидно, пираты обладали сверхактивным воображением вдобавок к тому, что были трусами-алкоголиками. Кто знает.

— Глупый Бенн. Очевидно, моя команда тоже пришла вместе со мной!

— А почему ты так думаешь, малыш?

Парень наклонил голову, словно не понимая, в чем дело.

— А почему нет? Они всегда приходят и находят меня.

Мужчина с конским хвостом ударил себя рукой по лбу.

— Знаешь, якорь…

Хигума вырвался на свободу.

Не обращая внимания на поднявшийся шум, он одним движением выхватил меч и замахнулся на мальчишку, беззаботно сидевшего на табурете.

Почти. Парень увернулся. Всего лишь лёгким движением головы.

Раздражающе хорошие рефлексы.

Но семилетний ребёнок едва ли мог уклониться от меча, независимо от времени его реакции. Хигума просто должен был замахнуться на него ещё пару раз, и на этом всё закончится. Деревня Фуша снова будет бояться его, он отомстит за недостаток алкоголя, и он оставит этих дерьмовых пиратов и возьмёт своих людей, чтобы напасть на какой-нибудь другой тайник.

Позади него один из пиратов ахнул, а бармен издала сдавленный звук. Теперь они его получили!

Но рыжий только рассмеялась.

— Посмотрим, на что способен якорь! Интересно, станет ли его удар когда-нибудь таким же сильным, как пистолет?

Хигума так ненавидел пиратов.

Он замахнулся мечом — но парень снова увернулся. И снова, и снова. Табурет был уничтожен. На прилавке появились зазубрины. А малыш продолжал _уворачиваться_.

— Ши-ши-ши, — засмеялся малыш, которому явно было весело. Ещё одна случайная уловка. Хигума ненавидел пиратов и сопляков. — Моё хаки всё ещё работает! — он поймал меч голыми руками ( _какого чёрта_!) и посмотрел на Хигуму широко раскрытыми тёмными глазами. — Спасибо за драку! Теперь ты можешь идти.

— А?

Затем в глазах Хигумы появилось давление, которое стало давить на него. Подавлять. Невыносимо. Тяжёлое, как небо, тяжёлое, как глубокий ревущий ветер, тяжёлое облако, несущее гром.

А парень просто _смотрел_ на него, смотрел властно, как будто он был проходящим ураганом, как будто Хигума _не имел_ значения. Как и люди, которых он убил, и награда, которую он заработал, и репутация, которую он получил, и годы, которые он прожил, были такими же незначительными, как листья в бурю, как ребёнок, которому не было семи, или ребёнок, или человек вообще. Как будто он правил островом, или мог бы это сделать, если бы захотел.

Хигума покачнулся и упал.

И последнее, что он услышал, был радостный смех рыжего.


End file.
